Robin
by DenebolaKumo-chan
Summary: Ciel goes undercover as a girl in order to capture a kidnapper who seems only to be taking women. While investigating Viscaount Druitt, a group of mysterious men ransack the Chamber's Manor, taking Ciel as a hostage. Sebastian is left to search for his missing Lord while behind the scenes a dark sinister plan begins to unfold... (last chapter up after exams! will be a sequel 3)
1. Chapter 1: The Lady

**A/N: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Resonare Vitae to those who are reading it :D. I've had this idea floating around for a while. Not quite sure where I'm going with this but, if people like it I'll lay out a plot and continue with this and alternate between this and my other one. Enjoy 3 This is only the introduction so it's very very short. Please R&R so I know if you want me to keep writing. 3**

She was beautiful,dressed in a royal blue velvet dress decorated with white lace, ruffles and pretty satin bows. Her dress has many skirts and it seems a little to large for her lithe form yet, she carries herself like a queen. She wears a pretty hat that matches her dress. Although it seems to be tilted forward making her fringe cover her right eye it still looks effortlessly perfect. She wears white satin gloves to cover her delicate pale skin as it wouldn't do for such a lovely lady to dirty her hands. On her feet she wears a pair of dark blue high-heeled boots. People had remarked that her choice in footwear was really meant for a boy but, she didn't seem to mind one bit. Her hair was an unusual color of dark inky blue but, it seemed to fit perfectly. She wore it swept to her left side where her single clear sapphire eye was visible. She was the personification of purity. What made this lady most interesting was that nobody knew who she was. Viscount Druitt had said that he had met her before at another party during the season and that she had said that she was niece to Angelina Durless a.k.a Madame Red to most of the high class society. Being family to such a famous woman somebody would of surely known who she was but, nothing. She was a mystery. That was how the first rumors started and it didn't take long to reach the ears of apparent members of her family. The Middleford family were the first to hear it. They had dismissed the rumor immediately saying such talk was nonsense although Elizabeth had squealed in delight. The reminders of the Durless family had not been fazed in the slightest. Madame Red could not comment due to her untimely death shortly after the young lady's first appearance. They had said it didn't concern them if the rumors were true as they couldn't care less about the family. It seemed that nobody related to the lady cared or not if she really could have been the 'secret Phantomhive girl'.

The press quickly picked up the rumor and printed it in all the newspapers as soon as possible.

Ciel Phantomhive, current master of the Phantomhive estate, scoffed as he read the latest 'news' in the papers while sipping at his first cup of tea of the day. The press really was a mess if it had nothing to report but silly rumors. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Especially since Sebastian, his butler, was finding this far too amusing for his tastes.

"What?" He snapped very frustrated with his butler's attitude.

"It is nothing, my lord. Maybe we should sort this problem out before it gets out of hand?" He suggested.

"Nonsense. I am rather enjoying myself for a change. And we still have to catch this kidnapper as you know." Ciel elaborated throwing his paper down on his desk, "The only thing I don't like is how they are slandering my family in the news papers. Everyone in London will be laughing at me now."

"It could be worse, Young Master." Sebastian said pouring the lord some tea and handing it to him.

"How could it be possibly worse?"

"People could find out that our little princess is not a young lady at all." Sebastian joked.

Ciel sighed into his plush chair contemplating what he was to do next. True, it would be a disaster if people found out that he was a cross dresser. Not only would he be shamed and stripped of his noble status, his engagement with Elizabeth would be broken off and his current investigation would fail. Sebastian was right, it could be worse, much worse.

"The party I was invited to tonight, where is it?" He asked continuing to sip his tea.

"I believe is is being hosted by Viscount Druitt at the Chambers' town house in London." Sebastian replied calmly taking Ciel's now empty cup.

"If anyone is kidnapping women, it will be him. After all, he's tried it before."

"I remember, young master. Please try not to nearly get sold on the black market this time."

"It's not funny Sebastian. Women aren't simply vanishing, somebody is taking them. It's our job to find out who. Now, you should start preparations for dinner and I'll choose tonight's outfit." He snapped again, beginning to work on the mound of paper work left to finish off before the party.

The butler bowed before walking towards the door. Before he could exit to begin his work his young lord called out to him.

"And please don't let Bard blow up the kitchen again."


	2. Chapter 2 :The Ball

**A/N: Here's the next part. I decided to continue it anyway because I have some sort of a plan. It'll be only four chapters long so, enjoy it while you can 3 Needed a name for Ciel's female counterpart. Couldn't think of one so he gets to be called Alice Liddell. I think I need to stop playing Madness Returns now ^^;**

Ciel was not amused by the sheer overload of pink he had to deal with. Of course Sebastian had chosen pink, after all, he had said that Viscount Druitt would rekognize him as his little Robin if he wore pink. Some of the dresses he down right refused to even look at because of the amount of frills and ruffles and ribbons and just everything. He didn't want to feel like Lizzy. In the end he'd settled on a light pink dress decorated in white lace and darker pink bows. The dress had several skirts and at least putting on the corset wasn't as terrible as the first time. He still wasn't happy. The high heels that Sebastian had ordered to go with the dress were extremely uncomfortable, even more so than his normal shoes. He honestly didn't know why he needed such huge heels on his shoes, couldn't he just wear flats? Oh, that was right, he was really small for his age.

The carriage suddenly jerked to a halt signaling that he had arrived at the dreaded party. He had ordered Sebastian to already be at the party waiting for him to arrive so that when he did, he wouldn't be bombarded by multiple ladies saying that he was 'such a lovely young lady'. One of the first times he had adopted this disguise for this particular investigation, he had ordered Sebastian to come an hour after him. He had somehow managed to get swamped by a large number of women in their frilly frocks and had had to stay with them all night. He had went home smelling like the most expensive perfume and with bright red cheeks from where they were pinching him. Never again. That was why Sebastian would go before him now to make sure they could actually get some investigating done. This time it was Viscount Druitt's turn.

The carriage door swung open and his demon butler was stood there waiting with his hand offering to help him out. Being a correct and proper 'lady', Ciel would not be allowed to refuse his offer. He took the older man's hand and allowed him to help him from his carriage. He did not miss the smirk on the demon's smug face.

"Is that her?" A lady whispered.

"I believe so. My, she dose look terribly lot like the previous Earl." Another whispered back.

"She looks to be the same age as the boy. You don't suppose... they're twins?" A man whispered.

"She can't be. I hear that poor old Vincent was a bit of a lady's man. I bet any money she's his love child with that Madame Red woman." The first lady replied.

The three of them kept gossiping and didn't notice Ciel walking up to them from behind. The papers had very much annoyed him but, seeing people actually disgrace his dead parents and aunt was unforgivable. He was going to dirty their family names.

"Excuse me." He said loudly in his sickly sweet girl's voice, "Whispering is quite rude don't you know. I'm sure everyone else would like to hear you slandering a dead man's family."

That had caught their attention and all three of them paled. He also had caught attention of other guests around the garden, including Lady Middleford. She too looked enraged by the fact that member's of her family were being slandered. She walked over, excluding an air of imminent doom. She softly laid her hand on Ciel's shoulder, silently telling him that she was going to give them Hell and that a young 'lady' should not hear it. He nodded in understanding and returned to Sebastian's side who was currently being cooed over by several women who wished to court him. He sighed in displeasure as he walked over to him with an angry expression set on his face. He tugged on the demon's arm but, he didn't seem to notice him at all. He was too busy accepting complements and giving them out. Ciel was already fed up with the place and he had only been there five minutes. He decided that he would seek out the Viscount on his own and slipped on his masquerade mask that was decorated with roses and had a clever design to hide his contract mark. His wig was actually the one he had worn when he had first met the blond man so he should easily recognize him as his 'Robin'. He scoffed at that nickname. Sebastian had taken to using it to embarrass him into doing what he wanted. As soon as he entered where the main party event was going to take place he instantly regretted it. There were people everywhere and he was in danger of being swamped by another group of ladies.

"Ooh, look at her. Isn't she just darling?"One lady in a bright yellow dress cooed.

"What a pretty dress. I must find out where she got it!" Another lady in a mint green frock covered in dark green lace.

"Come over here sweetie." The first lady said inviting him over.

He was very reluctant to go over but, it would have been rude if he didn't. So, he put on his sweetest smile and proceeded to gracefully walk over to the group of women. There was at least seven of them and as soon as he had joined them he was swamped, stuck in the middle of them.

"What's your name darling?"The lady in yellow asked smiling kindly.

"Alice Liddell ma'am." He replied.

"How sweet!" The lady in green exclaimed, "How old are you?"

"I am thirteen ma'am."

"Young! When is your birthday Alice?" Another lady dressed in deep crimson asked.

"My birthday is the 14th of December." He replied before noticing his fatal mistake.

Luckily, none of the ladies noticed. Something had finally gone right for a change.

"Did you come here with anyone, Alice?" The green lady asked sipping some wine a waiter had handed her.

"My uncle Sebastian brought me with him. He said I should enjoy my self at a party because it's the season, ma'am." He explained sweetly.

"Come now Alice. There is no need to say 'ma'am' all the time. Enjoy yourself like your uncle said! Now darling Alice, what is uncle like, hmm?" She asked downing the rest of her wine.

"Now, now Priscilla. No need to pester the young lady!" A man said from beyond the group.

All of the ladies burst out into a fit of giggles accompanied by a couple of "Oooh, let her have her fun" and "Oh, you look divine!". Ciel could only guess that they had seen a particularly attractive man.

"Oh, and another lovely young lady! Is this little Claudia, Viscount?" The lady in green, Priscilla asked, "Viscount?"

"Oh, my! Little Robin, is that you?" The man sudden;y exclaimed.

Ciel suddenly realized that it was the blond angel himself, Viscount Druitt. How he didn't realize sooner, he would never mind. The ladies at the moment were currently fawning over another 'cute' young lady so he couldn't hide. Just as he was about to run away, the Viscount grasped his wrist.

"Is it truly, you my Robin?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes along with tears.

All Ciel could do was nod causing the man to suddenly burst into a spontaneous explosion of poetry, Shakespeare and general fabulousness. Ciel could of sworn he could see glitter sparkling in the air.

"My Dearest! Shall we take to the floor in flight and waltz our way to heaven?" He asked with a charming smile sweeping Ciel away onto the dance floor.

Ciel hated to admit it but, he had actually taken Sebastian's offer to teach him how to dance. He and the Viscount were alone on the dance floor and everyone's eyes were on them. Ciel could see Sebastian in the crowd wearing a concerned frown. He never told Sebastian that he never needed dance lessons because his father had taught him how to when he was still young. He just needed better endurance because his feet really hurt. Well, this was his chance to show the demon he knew how to do it right. Suddenly the music started and they were off. Twirling and spinning around the dance floor, truly a Robin and a Swan in flight. Ciel didn't know when the other couples had joined them because he felt so entranced by the Viscount. The music was alluring and the spinning was making him feel light headed. All of a sudden the other people were gone, the light of the ballroom was gone and he was dancing in utter darkness with an unknown man. Then, the music stopped and a thunder of applause sounded in the vast room. He was back in the ballroom, with the Viscount and all the other couples. He suddenly felt like he needed to sit down.

"Are you feeling okay little Robin?" The Viscount asked with genuine worry in his voice.

"I just need to sit down and rest for a minute. I think I need a drink too." He replied meekly.

"Of course." He said leading him off to a backroom.

As soon as they arrived, Ciel took a seat in one of the plush arm chairs and breathed deep. He had no clue what had just happened, nor did he have any desire to. He put it down to being dizzy and lack of hydration. The Viscount handed him a glass of water and he gladly drank it, not really giving a damn if it was drugged. He would welcome the rest and he could always call Sebastian if he needed help. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside of the room.

"I'll just see what that was, Robin. I will return briefly." The Viscount said gliding towards the door behind them.

There was a sudden womanly yelp and a loud thud. Ciel was on his feet in seconds, fear and adrenalin setting in. What was happening? Had something happened. Several cloaked men rushed into the room without warning. Two grasped Ciel and help him down on the chair. He struggled against them but, they were far stronger than he was and he was still weakened from the dance.

" Find the item and hurry up. We need that thing before anyone else finds out we're here!" One of them snapped savagely.

"What should we do with this one?" One of the men that were holding him down asked.

"Take her with us. We might as well make some money while we're here." The first man said.

Ciel was about to protest but, then there was only black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnappers

**A/N: I was gonna take a break for a week but, it didn't end well and I ended up writing. I'm on holiday soon since it's Easter brake in England! I'll be writing more then so I'll probably update all stories. Also, please take my poll so everyone can benefit from two extra chapters on one of my stories. XD I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it 3 This one jumps from Sebby's POV to Ciel's, I'll tell you when.**

Sebastian had been extremely surprised when he saw his young master start to dance with the Viscount, of all people. He knew the boy hated dancing and he was dreadful at it so when they had started the waltz, he had been beyond shocked to see that he could indeed, dance. Very well as a matter of fact. He watched as the couple twirled and spun around the dance floor as other couples joined in. He never lost sight of the pretty pink dress, weaving gracefully in the arms of the man in white. The song seemed to last forever and he saw his young master look rather tired from the dance and watched as he led Ciel off into one of the back rooms. He was immediately suspicious after what had happened the last time the man had taken his lord off to one of the back rooms during their first encounter. He navigated the ball room easily, not gaining the attention of any of the overly dressed ladies. Unluckily for him, he doubted that he would be able to get pass Lady Middleford and Elizabeth and they were both stood near the door deep in conversation with each other. With some luck he could get passed unseen-

"What are you doing here you nasty butler?" Lady Middleford snapped grabbing his wrist.

"Hello Sebastian!" Elizabeth squealed in delight, "Is Ciel with you?!"

"Uh... well..." He stuttered unable to come up with a reply because of the young lady's mother currently giving him a look of death.

"Your here investigating aren't you?" She whispered dangerously, "He's going to be here with you somewhere. Is it about that girl because I am completely certain she has nothing to do with him."

"It's about some recent kidnappings, mi'lady." He replied politely finally being let out of here death grip (he was a demon and he still couldn't handle her!).

"So, he isn't here looking for her?" She questioned with a skeptical glance.

"Aww, that's too bad. I think it would have been cute if Ciel had a twin sister!" Elizabeth pouted.

"Not now Lizzy. You know it would have been bad if she were." Lady Middleford snapped.

There was suddenly a number of shouts from the back rooms and all of a sudden, there were masked men flooding in through the front door. Ladies screamed and men pushed their respective partners behind them along with any children. The two ladies he was with were currently frozen in confusion giving him the perfect chance to race through the door leading to the private rooms. He heard something shattering and a call of "Found the damn thing!".

"Good lets hurry up and get back. Who know what he'll do this time if we're late again!" Another voice rang out.

"Are you sure we should be taking this young Missy? I feel like one of dem whatyoumacallits...uh..." Another grunted.

"A Pedo-phille?" A third man asked.

"Yeah one of those."

"Shut up you two oafs and grab the girl. She looks noble so we should get some pretty pennys for her." The second yelled.

Sebastian quickly found the room they were yelling from and flung the door open so that it fell off it's hinges. He was met by a disturbing scene. There was nobody there. That should have been impossible considering that they were on the second floor and that he was a demon. The only way out would be the broken window and that wouldn't be an option since they were carrying his master (although he was very light and could be easily picked up). He calmly waled to the window and looked up into the night sky. That was when he noticed it. Beautiful white glowing feathers falling from the sky. Those men were lesser angels. Sebastian caught one in his hand to further inspect but, before he could the feather turned jet black and crumbled to ah. No, not angels. They were demons. Demons kidnapping women and feasting on their souls because they were too weak to form their own contracts. How sad, he supposed. The good thing was that they would be quaking in fear once they realized that they had taken somebody under contract because there was only one thing a demon feared and that was another demon stronger that they are.

"Now then, young master, where could those vermin of taken you, I wonder?" He chuckled as he launched himself from the window into the night.

Ciel' P.O.V

He had no clue what had just happened. One moment he was being roughly handled by some hooded brutes the next, he's dressed in jet black robes and locked in some room. He wasn't all that unhappy with his current situation as the room was nicely decorated and clean. The bed was comfortable and the robe were soft against hi skin. His kidnapper had removed his mask while he had been sleeping which had now left him feeling rather exposed. He had tried calling for Sebastian several times since he had awoken but, nothing seemed to be working at all. It was frustrating to say the least. Ciel did not like being completely without an option of fighting back. Just as he was about to try again the door was unlocked and kicked open by the new arrival. He looked up to see an utter brute of a man. His face was scared and on one of his bare arms there was an anchor tattoo.

"I brought ye some tea." He said nervously, "It's supposed tae calm ye nerves. Never cared for tea meself, I'm more of an ale man. Since you is a lady an all, I thought ye might like some tea."

"Um... thank you sir." He said in his politest girl's voice.

"Eh, that's a new one." He said gleefully handing Ciel the tea cup, "Nobody's ever called me 'sir' before. I'm usually referred to as Ol' Seadog but me names Archie if ye ever need me, miss."

And just like that, he pottered out of the room leaving Ciel alone with the tea tray that was stacked with sweets. He figured that they were trying to be nice to him because they thought they might 'get some' so to speak. Ciel decided that this Archie fellow wasn't too bad. If he had made the tea himself, he had earned his respect as it was up to hi standards and just as good as Sebastian's tea. He wondered, what did these people want with him? Maybe they were trying to sweeten him up before selling him or something along the lines. Maybe that man was just being nice because he actually had some morels.

He stood up and eyed the various treats on the tray. He had to admit, they did look pretty good and he was hungry. He decided to give in and try one of the scones. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't half bad. This was the best kidnapping he'd ever had. He heard the door unlock again and hoped that Archie hadn't returned for the food yet. He was quite shocked to see that it was a completely different man. He had long black hair that seemed to stop about his elbows that was drawn back in a tight ponytail to reveal his handsome face. He wore fine clothes in different shades of green that would suit any gentleman of society. The only thing that seemed odd was his eyes. He could of sworn they were glowing and he knew well what that could mean. He hoped to God that this man wasn't a demon because he would be damned if he was going to let a another suck his soul out before Sebastian had a chance.

"Hello, my lady." He cooed in a sickly sweet voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I? What do want with me?" He asked in a fake fearful voice.

"Don't worry. They won't touch you darling, I won't let them." He said with a kind smile.

Ciel didn't believe him. Not for one second. Who kidnaps women and young girls just to keep them locked up unless they want a ransom? There was no evidence of the culprits asking for money from the families that they had interviewed and the women came from all sorts of different classes. Some were just poor girls selling their body on the street. Money was not the goal here.

Ciel was snapped out of his inner musings as the man gently started caressing his cheek.

"You are quite pretty aren't you. Your skin is like pure alabaster and as soft as silk. My, you look like an angel from heaven!"

He wanted to squirm, to run away but, he found himself captivated by the mans eyes. Now that he looked more closely he could see that they were a deep purple color and were in fact emitting a dim light. He was so entranced he didn't notice the man push him back onto the bed. He felt almost drained and him mind felt murky. He hoped that the tea and scones weren't drugged. He scolded himself for not being more careful.

"It wasn't that idiot Archie if your thinking that's why your so weak my princess. He hasn't got enough bottle to even talk to most girls. I'm surprised he didn't faint when he spoke to you." The man chuckled while undoing all the buttons and latches on Ciel's dress.

He made quick work of the blasted thing along with the many under skirts leaving Ciel shivering from the cool air inside the room in the frilly under garments. He whimpered slightly when he felt something unspeakable brush against his thigh.

'Oh Hell!' Ciel thought actually beginning to struggle, 'I am not letting that sick bastard even get close!'

The man slowly trailed his hands down his body. He gently caressed his cheek, then traced the curve of Ciel's neck. His hands quickly managed to find him nipples which he slowly began to rub between his deft fingers. Between the shivers he managed to think that this man was too good at what he was doing therefore he had done it many times before.

"Hmm, you like it when I touch you here, don't you princess. Let's see what's happening down there." The man cooed in his ear letting his hand wander further down until...

_**SMACK**_

The man was sent flying across the room and hit the far wall successfully knocking him unconscious.

"Aww, Will! You didn't have to be so rough with a cutie like him~" Somebody whined indecently.

"Would you rather the young Lord be hurt instead?" A man snapped.

"I couldn't care less about that brat! The only things he's good for is bringing Sebby with him~" The other called energetically inspecting the man's body.

Ciel managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, shaking from the shock of that man trying to rape him. Well, at least he wasn't a demon otherwise he wouldn't be unconscious on the other side of the room. The only bad thing was that now he was stuck with two reapers.

"What the Hell are you reapers doing here?" He snapped standing up, "Not that I'm ungrateful for you stopping that bastard touching me any further but, I wasn't quite expecting you."

"I know who you were expecting. And, our work is none of your business." Will sighed, "Grell, stop poking in in the groin."

"I came for the men. And Will, oh and the possibility of seeing my darling Sebby~" Grell giggled poking the man again in the groin.

"For God's sake what is so interesting about that man's nether regions?" Will all but snapped.

"Hehehe, is Will jealous?"Grell teased.

Ciel couldn't watch the sickening act so he decided to leave the room. He couldn't be bothered to put on the dress because he just couldn't on his own and he was not going to ask Grell (since he probably had experience in dresses). Just as he was about to leave the bickering reapers there was a low growl from the man who was being pestered by said reapers. The only thought that was in his mind as both men were swiftly knocked senseless without so much as a struggle was: 'I'm going to die!'

Sebastian's P.O.V

Something was wrong. He had sensed his master calling him several times over the last hour but, he just couldn't pin point him. It was as if they were disconnected somehow but, he just couldn't figure it out. Surely those weak demons couldn't have enough power to be able to damage the contact! That meant that another stronger demon was involved. This couldn't be good at all. He suddenly stopped because of an itch on his hand which bore the contract mark. His hand was met with a soaking wet glove.

"What in the-" He gasped looking at his blood soaked glove.

This was bad. Really bad. His young lord was in extreme danger and there was no way he could find him. He hated to admit it but, now he would have to seek out the reapers. They were his only chance.

**A/N: I'm just gonna tell you after this chapter there is a little bit of possibly disturbing content and possible torture. And it MAY go up to M rated. I'm not sure yet. I don't want to ruin a good story with bad yaoi smut.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Punishment

**A/N: the last chapter had error galore in it! I'll be fixing them as soon as possible for you guys. Thank you everyone who has reviewed/followed and added this to their favorites! That is going to be the last time I write fanfiction late at night ^^; Please enjoy. If POV changes I'll tell you as always~ This story takes place a year after Madame Red dies so it is currently the same year in the manga. If I am mistaken please tell me.**

**I'm also going to thank my guest reviewer and say, I am planning to add that in but, I need to brush up my skills a little first! **

**Also if you want two bonus chapters for this story (two at the same time) take my poll and we'll see where we get .**

Sebastian jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to find his young master. He had disposed of his gloves a while ago deeming them unfit and unusable now leaving his bleeding hand out in the warm summer's night wind. He had yet to run across any reaper as of yet and he was growing more and more frustrated. Ciel had stopped calling him over two hours ago, he just hoped that he had fallen asleep and was not harmed. If anyone had so much as scratched the boy he would rip off their heads and feed them to some sort of ravenous beast. Or he would torture them to death in the most painful way possible. Of course this all depended on how badly his young master had been injured. If he was seriously hurt he would just quickly rip them to shreds.

He growled in anger. Surely someone had died somewhere in London! It was no use, he would have to go with Plan B: go to the Undertaker. He shivered slightly despite the heat. He didn't dislike going to the shop but, it was just too damn cold. He was his only option. If his young Lord was in danger then, he would put up with being freezing for a short while. He huffed in displeasure and set off in the direction of the shop.

**Ciel's POV**

Th first thing he was aware of was that he was cold. He was freezing and felt wet. The second thing he noticed that he couldn't see. Ciel snapped awake desperately searching for anything in the darkness. He moaned in pain, body trembling with the effort of movement. His head was too fogged up to clearly feel or hear much. He had a terrible headache and he felt as if he'd been running for hours as well as his arms feeling as if they were about to drop of from the strain of being chained to the wall behind him. He could also tell he wasn't wearing proper clothing, only the lacy women's underwear.

"Awake now, Princess?" A man asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Ciel instantly recognized him as the man from last night and let out a small growl in the back of his throat. This amused the man quite a bit as he started laughing at him.

"Your not a dog sweet Lady. You shouldn't make such sounds!" He cooed walking towards Ciel.

He felt the man grab his chin and force his face up to where he guessed the man's face was since he could feel his warm breath tickling his face. The man slipped his fingers under the blindfold and tugged it off. Ciel wisely kept his eye bearing the contract closed as not to give the man more reason to harm him. The man seemed frustrated with his attitude and growled in anger. Ciel inwardly chuckled at this.

'Look who's the dog now!' He thought bitterly.

"What's up with your eye? Did they hurt you when they brought you here?" He asked.

"No." Ciel said fed up with the whole situation.

"Then how did this happen to you?"

"I hardly think that asking people such personal questions in correct! You shouldn't do that it's not polite!" He snapped back using his 'female' voice.

"And you better mind your manners! It is rude to talk to your host in such a manner, you know I could have my man rape your cute lithe body until you passed to Hell!" He snapped roughly forcing Ciel to look him in the face, "And don't worry Princess, I can smell another demon's taint all over your body so I know you've got a little pet by your side."

Both of his eyes were open now staring right into his deep glowing orbs. This man was a demon too?

'Of course he's a demon!' Ciel thought, 'They're bloody everywhere!'

"Tell me princess, why is it you formed this little contract of yours? Is it for power, money, sex? I could give you all of these for free!" He cooed finally unchaining Ciel from the wall.

The boy flopped down onto the cold stone floor, to tired to do much else. He groaned in pain as his back began protesting his new position on the floor. He was much colder now but, at least he could tell where he was. He was in an old leaking prison cell with moss on the walls. There was a wooded table in the far corner near the bared door with a small candle lit on it which he guessed had been burning all night. There wasn't even any clothes.

"Are you feeling better princess?" The man asked offering his hand to help him up.

"No. I feel like I'm freezing to death! If I get any colder I'll get ill! I have asthma you know!" He scolded taking the mans hand only because he knew he wouldn't of been able to stand on his own.

"Ah, forgive me. I'll take you too your room now and let you get some proper rest. It is still rather early in the morning and that wall isn't the most comfortable of places to sleep." He said sheepishly rubbing behind his ear.

"You said something about my demon. How is it that he cannot get hear no matter how many times I call for him?" He asked as he was pulled to his feet by the stranger.

"Another male hmm..?" The man mumbled.

"Excuse me? What did you mea-"

"There is a magical barrier set up by the weaker demons here. Every last man here is a demon or is possessed by one! If one of the women we took had a contract like you, another demon would interfere with my plans therefore, I had them set up the barrier. Now, no other demons can get involved and I am left in peace." He explained, "Allow me to start again. I can see that we didn't get off to a good start so tonight I shall invite you for dinner in the main hall!"

Ciel just nodded a little overwhelmed by the man's sudden change in character. He seemed nice enough for a demon rapist but, Ciel knew not to trust him. He still couldn't believe that the man hadn't guessed that he wasn't a 'she'. He felt like screaming at the man and running about senseless. How couldn't he freaking tell? He was wearing next to nothing and he didn't have what a woman did., unless he knew and liked young boys pretending to be girls. They were both silent as the man escorted Ciel back to the room where he had been last night. He had been informed that those 'stupid reapers' had been taken care of and were being kept near when he had just been. The man said he had gotten him some pretty new dresses to apologize for getting 'too serious too quickly'. The man made him sick but, he was smart and if what he said about the barrier was true then Sebastian couldn't get in so that meant that he would have to get out. The only thing was that he had no idea where he was and he didn't know his way around. The corridors were all so confusing and if he tried to find his way out he'd surely get lost. Ciel sighed deeply once he was locked inside his room. He supposed everything could be worse, he could be still in that cell or dead even. He hoped that Sebastian could find a way in somehow because, he truly didn't want to chance getting caught escaping.

**Sebastian's POV**

The Undertaker had laughed for what seemed hours on end at his lame joke which had delayed him much longer than he expected. In the end he had manged to find where his young master was by using his reaper powers that he had admitted couldn't be 100% accurate. He had been informed of an old crumbling castle of some sorts by the ocean. He had also been informed that there was a barrier set up preventing any demon contact with the people inside. He had already figured out that they were demon's so that naturally put him on edge. The thought of somebody handling what was rightly his made him sick to his stomach. He kept telling himself he only cared for the boy's soul and that it was nothing to do with any personal feelings but, that didn't stop him worrying about the boy's safety. He had been by his side for over three years now so he couldn't say that he didn't care for him just, it would be such a waste of time if he were to die. He shook his head lightly and peeked out under the cover on the wagon. The Undertaker had happily agreed to help him get in as he said he had been making deliveries of some sorts He shivered at the thought and tried to suppress the sudden urge to vomit. Weaker demons could extract souls from human beings but, the purer and more tasty the soul was, the more ill they would become as they didn't have the power to sustain the soul within them. That didn't make them any less dangerous though. Usually they would kill a human, extract their soul, sell it to a more powerful one that could consume souls and then go off somewhere to feast on their victim's body in peace. He didn't regard those things as demons as that would give him a bad name, he preferred the term vermin. He could hear the Undertaker giggle as they neared their destination. He was posing as a newly dead corpse ready for the feast so that way he could enter without being noticed. He just hoped to the fiery depths of Hell that his young master hadn't eaten any meat yet. He really didn't want to be there to see them feed him human flesh. He took one look at the crumbling wreak. If they had so much as touched his master he was going to murder every single last bastard in that place.

**A/N: Sorry not much this time but, I plan to write more next chapter! Hopefully she says...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**A/N: Here you go! You wanted longer chapters, you get em'! You want a double chapter, you got it! Any other suggestions you guys have, throw em at me, I'll try my best! ENJOY!**

**A big thanks to:**

**Akatsukismidnightsun**

**Theia Pallas**

**Hallo'sEve**

**IstolinKilana**

**Avengel Azrael**

**and my guest reviewer amy**

**And to the followers and people who have Favorited!**

**Ciel's POV**

The demon/man/rapist seemed to know what he liked his girls dressed in. Mostly all the dresses laid out for him were of varying shades of purple or blue and had so much decoration that Ciel had felt like one of Elizabeth's creepy china dolls. At first he thought that those were the only dresses he had to choose from but, then he noticed a door on the other side of the room. He hoped to God that it wasn't a walk in wardrobe like he had back home.

Ciel nervously walked towards the door and opened in shyly poking his head into the room. As soon as he did he felt like he had been hit in the face by a rainbow. The entire room was just full of brightly colored dresses along with the respective matching hats and shoes and handbags. There were even parasols and jewelry. There was everything a girl could want. He shivered remembering a couple of bad memories when he had helped Elizabeth unpack for her many visits. The amount of things a woman could pack into a suitcase was unreal. He doubted even Sebastian could pack that many things into a suitcase.

He decided as he was pretty tired that he should find a nightgown because with that pedophile wandering around he was not going to sleep in his underwear. He quickly located a long lacy night dress and slipped into it ease. The white nightgown was made entirely of silk and felt incredibly soft against his bare skin. He sighed deeply as he flung himself onto the large plush bed (that was covered in light pink silken sheets) and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately thinking about how his kidnapper had a preference for silk.

**Sebastian's POV**

He couldn't believe that his plan had worked! The only thing he had to worry about now was how he could get away unseen and find a fresh dead corpse. He was pretty sure in a place like the castle there would be somebody nobody would care about if they just vanished into thin air. Luckily, it seemed that The Undertaker had thought ahead and had said that the coffin was for storage purposes only for if they didn't want to eat the whole corpse he had supplied straight away. The body had been laid next to his hiding place on the wagon so the stupid demons didn't even notice.

He had finally managed to slip away and look for his young master but, there were demons freaking everywhere in the damned castle.

It also seemed like they were preparing for some sort of big event as all the chefs on hand were starting preparations for what looked like some form of human party (maybe a ball he guessed). He didn't know how he had ended up outside the master bedroom but, he had and he could tell that it was currently occupied.

"Yes, I understand but, that place is better guarded than the gates of Hell... Yes I know the gates of Hell have Cerberus to protect 'em." And man angrily yelled from inside the room, "Look, I've got a pretty little thing going on here. I'll get it once I finish, I mean, It's not like he'll die!"

Sebastian could tell that the man was also a demon, stronger than the rest of them there but, much weaker than he was. He couldn't pose much of a threat to him but, he could probably crush the life from Ciel if he pleased.

"Look, I've got a ball to plan. I asked for one of the servants with experience in the field to be sent up before. My pretty little princess needs crowning unless... you want to use her as the vessel?" He man said again in a calmer tone this time, "I understand. Yes, she's young barely older than thirteen I believe. That's good? Okay then, I'll bring her to you tomorrow."

Sebastian suddenly got a brilliant idea. He knew the man would not know all the faces of his servants so he could easily pose as the man he had sent for. He cleared his throat and knocked at the door then, politely waited for the man for answer. As expected he was answered straight away by a man with long black hair with glowing demonic pink eyes dressed in a simple suit.

"Are you here to discuss the ball with me?" He asked eyeing him with suspicion.

"Yes, my lord." He answered.

The other demon seemed happy with his reply and allowed him to enter. The room was decorated in shades of red and purple and to Sebastian, resembled that of a king. There was an extremely large bed in the middle of the room and on the wall opposite there was a glowing ornate mirror that looked like a communication devise used back in Hell.

"Oh? You like it huh? If you keep helping me with our clients and you'll have something like this one day!" He said flashing a toothy grin, "Now down to business."

The man offered him a seat next to the bed which he took only to be polite. Hopefully, he would be able to figure out what the man was planning to do with his young master before it was too late.

"So, I was thinking that the dress code should be blue or purple, or both even since my little lady would suit blue but, she looked so pretty in that pink corset!" He man giggled giddily, swooning slightly at the thought of this girl in her underwear, "I want to plan the entire evening around her after all."

" It all depends on her hair and eye color, sir, as well as her skin tone. The color must complement her." He almost sighed because to him it was obvious.

"Right... okay. She's got uh... dark blue eyes like the color of the sea. She's pale but, she blushes pretty easily so her cheeks are almost always pink. And her hair, it's kind of a mix between a dark grey and blue." He sighed as if he were reminiscing, " I bet you think I'm acting foolish all over a human girl."

Sebastian didn't answer as he was now thinking of ways to brutally torture the man in front of him to death. Maybe he could suffocate him to death of a piece of decaying human flesh? No, no that was far too kind. Maybe he could let Ciel whip him to death with a spiked whip? The sick bastard would probably enjoy that. He could just lock him in a room with his young master's fiance but, that was just too brutal even for him.

They quickly discussed the ball and how the grand hall would be decorated and what food they could serve that would suit the human guest and also the demons. Sebastian had said use animal meat that humans ate. The demons could eat it raw and 'she' could have it cooked to her preferences and they also couldn't use nightshade as flavoring. In fact he was about to offer to cook for 'her' when the man said that another had already fed her and she hadn't died so this other brute would do it.

"...that will happen before we crown her."

"Crown?" Sebastian asked suspiciously stopping in his note taking that the man had insisted he make.

"Yes. She has regrettably become part of our client's master plan, whatever that is. Our job was to collect ten human soul gems all of different colors. We managed to buy seven of them from various shops but, three were in the possession of human families. We just managed to steal a white one from that Viscount guy where we picked up our princess. The red one we got my good friend to steal from his master for us and we've just sent a stealth operative to retrieve a blue one we've located in some other rich guy's house." He explained sitting back on his bed, "Were you not told of this?"

"No sir." He replied trying to look remorseful.

"Damn, those servants are doing a shitty ass job if you ask me." He said flashing a toothy grin, "And call me Damien, everyone else dose."

"Of course, Damien." He replied hiding a secret smirk.

"Right let me show you what our client wants. Allow me to find that letter..."

Damien searched under the bed frantically for a few seconds, the returned up-right and thrust a letter in Sebastian's hands an excited look playing on his features.

_Dear Damien,_

_I hear that your business is running smoothly once again after you were caught stealing high quality souls from a higher class demon than your self. This is good to hear as those other 'business men' that are in the same field of work you are in cannot be trusted with such work. I believe that you will find this quite enjoyable as it shall make you extremely wealthy._

_I intend to use the body of a human (no older than sixteen years of age and it doesn't matter what gender) in an experiment of mine. I am trying to find a way to fully purify the mind, body and soul of a person. As you know to those who can consume them, pure souls taste the best from an untainted person._

_This is what I wish you to do. I need to to assemble a couple of things for me. These things are:_

_some sort of crown to place on the person's head( any shall do)_

_A red soul gem (what humans call a Ruby)_

_A orange soul gem (what humans call Amber)_

_A yellow soul gem (what humans call Topaz)_

_A green soul gem (what humans call Emerald)_

_A blue soul gem (what humans call Sapphire)_

_A purple soul gem (what humans call Amethyst)_

_A pink soul gem (what humans call a Pink Diamond)_

_A clear/white soul gem (what humans call a regular Diamond)_

_A black soul gem (what humans call Jet)_

_And most importantly 'that' soul gem. I have confirmed it's existence and also it's location. I will contact you later when it s time for you to pick it up. I believe this gem is also blue and humans call it a "Blue Diamond'. It has been split into two pieces but, we will only need that largest may know it as the "Caerula Gemma Noctis" or the blue gem of the night._

_I hope this is not asking to much of you but, if you also find me a suitable vessel as well then that will be perfect and shall warrant further reward. You will need to craft the gems into the crown except the Blue Diamond. I shall tell you more when we meet._

_Your good friend,_

_D de L, the Lord of the Fallen_

To say Sebastian was shocked was a severe understatement. Could something like this be actually accomplished? There were old stories back in Hell about demons who had tried in the past with unfortunate consequences. Sometimes the human would die, or they would become an angel and kill the demon who'd done the experiment. Sometimes it worked but, the soul was completely vile. He had considered trying himself with Ciel a couple of times when the child had annoyed him but, his soul was perfectly fine as it was so there was no point in tampering with him, no matter how frustrating he could be!

"So? What do you think? I'm not quite sure this thing will work but, as long as we try we get some payment for our troubles." Damien said airily fanning himself, "So, we've decided on a green/turquoise/blue theme, right? I'll pick out a suit later and then you will come with me to the little lady's room and I shall escort her to the ball. After all, it is her last time to have fun and I kind of need to apologize for trying to rape her."

As Sebastian was being pushed out of the room he was thinking up new ways of murdering the son of a bitch. Strangling sounded quite satisfying but, that wasn't painful enough. He could take him back to the mansion and torture him to death with Ciel but, that would probably bring back bad memories for the boy. He then considered burning the man to death once he was finished here. He smiled at that as he was led off to be given breakfast for the 'princess'. He would at last be able to meet with his master.

**Ciel's POV**

He woke up very early for him as he usually woke up around 9am but, it was currently 7.40am. He sighed deeply and laid back on his bed. He had tried calling Sebastian again but, to no avail. He did feel that he was closer than before somehow. Maybe that man's magic barrier thing could keep him out although Ciel was certain that Sebastian would come up with some form of cunning plan to get himself now.

He considered having a look through the clothes left for him and picking out something to wear for the ball (and maybe a change of underwear). He slowly climbed out of bed mind still muffed from sleep. He practically dragged himself over to the walk in wardrobe and slipped inside. His senses were once again assaulted by the onslaught of bright color making him groan in distaste. 'Elizabeth would have a field day here' He thought looking through the various dresses.

The good thing was he didn't have too look for a ball gown as the demon had chosen a couple already. The funny thing was he had been told that it was only a meal to apologize and he couldn't help but dread that the plans had been changed.

In the end he chose a pretty pastel yellow dress that was probably just below his knees. It had brighter yellow under skirts and puffy sleeves that stopped at his elbows. He decided that this would have to do for now. He then quickly picked out the appropriate underwear along with a pair of frilly white socks and the shoes that matched the dress. He quickly changed with some difficulty, not wanting to be caught again especially naked! He looked himself over in the mirror deciding that he had done pretty good for himself. He haden't bothered with the corset as he would need help to put it on.

There was a knock on the door and he quickly scrambled to answer it. His mouth literally fell open when he saw his butler stood there with a stupid smirk on his face. He felt like slapping the man silly for taking so long to find him. He invited him in a scowl on his face.

'Well, at least he brought food with him...' He thought angrily.

As soon as he shout the door behind him, he did slap the demon right across his smug face. Oh, he loved doing that! He reasoned that he could do that all day if he wanted but, that would be foolish and a waste of time.

"Where on Earth have you been!" He snapped sending the demon one of his glares.

"Forgive me for being so late, young master. I was, shall we say, impeded by the barrier around this place. It made it impossible for me to pinpoint your location but, with help from the Undertaker, I managed to infiltrate." The butler explained bowing deeply in apology.

"Well, your here now and you've brought food with you so all is forgiven. But, we can't leave yet, we still haven't found the kidnapped women." The boy said helping himself to some toast that his servant have brought on the trolley.

"Young master, the women are dead." The butler said bluntly.

The boy looked us at him with a questioning look on his face, half way thought his current piece o toast.

"What do you mean?" He asked swallowing him mouth full of food before changing his expression from questioning to angry.

"Every single person here is a demon or is possessed by one. Weak demons can't eat souls but, they can extract them to sell to more powerful ones for money or protection. Then they...ahem...consume the remains of their victims."

Ciel was disgusted by that. So much so he stepped away from the trolley and eyed it like it was going to explode. Well, at least he hadn't eaten any meat.

"I feel sick." He muttered, "Please tell me they're planning to..."

"No. Their leader is planning something much much worse for you." He said smiling slightly.

Ciel didn't know whether the demon in front of him was trying to comfort him or finding their situation humorous. He found it much more difficult to be commanding in a dress. Well, at least it wasn't pink.

"They plan to use you in an experiment that could cost you your life."

"You wont let that happen."

"Indeed. I have a plan. A risky plan but, if you are willing it will work. They wont know what's happening before it's all over." The demon concluded with a devilish smirk.


	6. Chapter 6: The Demons Ball

**A/N: Here is the second part. I hope you enjoyed the last, I know it was kind of boring but, this one is when this kick off. This is going to be the end point for this arc of the story but, not the story itself! Don't worry :D **

**Ciel's POV**

A while ago, Sebastian had left him on his own with the food that was supposed to last him all day. Ciel did not feel like even looking at it since he had found out that this place had been used to, in effect, harvest human flesh from the kidnapped women. When one of his kidnappers were talking about selling him he wasn't talking about his body, he was talking about his soul. Sebastian said that they would have been incredibly rich if they ever had the chance. Ciel didn't know if that was Sebastian's was of comfort him or if he was trying to scare him half to death.

Luckily, he had been able to pick out a ball gown for the party that the demon, know known as Damien, was throwing as a sort of apology and goodbye gift. The sleeves were a pale shade or turquoise (Ciel would of called it green but he was not in the mood at argue with his butler) and completely covered his arms and were decorated with lacy frill. Other parts of the dress were decorated with frill and lace also but, in a darker shade of turquoise than that one. He also noticed that the many under skirts were the same dark color. To Ciel, it was quite an ugly color but, Sebastian said he'd suit it and should consider ordering a new outfit in the color. He'd replied by asking how Sebastian would like to spend a day out shopping with Elizabeth. The front part of the dress was patterned with grey roses but, the main color was a shade in between the dark color and the pale color. The back of the dress was that pale turquoise. He also had the shoes to match and a hat similar to the very first pink lady's hat he'd even worn.

'Honestly! Why do women have to wear such complicated clothing? It's ridiculous! How do they do this every single day?!' He thought bitterly while finally succumbing to his hunger and digging into the food left for him, 'Although, this lace make me feel a little... tingly.'

Ciel mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

He was glad that there was no meat on offer even if he had been reassured they wouldn't feed him human as the demons would eat every last bit. He shivered at the disgusting thoughts that plagued his mind. Why did demons have to be such vile creatures? He thought they would be all like Sebastian. Sneaky, manipulative, sarcastic, loyal, adaptive, handsome.

Ciel nearly dropped his cup of tea at his own thoughts. Oh, God why was he thinking about those things? It was true, he did find his butler damn straight attractive and he was jealous when ever women were fawning over him. In fact sometimes he just wanted to grab the man a kiss his smug face off in front of those over dressed witches! Didn't he realize how much he wanted him?

"Oh, damn, that turned out wrong?" He groaned putting back the dainty little cup.

He fell back onto the bed, not caring if the dress got creased one bit. These thoughts had been spinning around in his head for quite some time now. There was no way he was going to tell the object of his affections, no way! This kind of feeling was reserved for one's fiance but, he had never felt like for her. She was lovely, that much is true but, he saw her as a sister not a lover. He cared for her very much and would do anything to make her happy and if that meant letter her go and fall in love with another man then so be it. He would push her back until that day he died.

He sighed deeply. That was not the time to be thinking about such dark things, he would address those when the day came. Now all he had to worry about was the plan Sebastian came up with/ It was risky. All Ciel would have to do was go along with Damien and let Sebastian ruin the plan. He said he was going to try to swap the gems in the crown that the other demon had made. How he was going to do this was a mystery to Ciel. He would just have to play along.

A knock at the door signaled that Damien had come for him, luckily he has asked his new best friend to take them down to the grand hall. Ciel was secretly glad that his butler was beside him now as he didn't know what he would do without him. He'd probably be dead if he never came.

The young earl walked over to the door opening it to reveal the two older men. Sebastian had been given a change of clothes to go with the theme of the night. He was still wearing the traditional butler's suit just in a shade of very dark blue. Damien was wearing a elegant suit that was all different shades of turquoise, much like his dress. If Ciel was being honest, he would say that he looked like an overdressed clown. But, Ciel wasn't being honest and just smiled and said how the color complemented the mans uh... glowing purple/red demonic eyes.

He kindly took the arm Damien lent him and allowed himself to be escorted to the grand hall. He could see that every so often Sebastian would send them a murderous glance. He didn't want to know what he was thinking about. Maybe the sounds Damien would make when he would be murdered brutally? Wasn't that what most demons thought of? Murder, food and sex.

They arrived at the grand hall sooner than expected. There were two guards stood either side of the huge solid wooden doors. The both quickly nodded to their leader and swiftly opened the doors. As soon as they did, Ciel's senses were assaulted by the sound of music, the bright colors of the décor and clothing of the guests, the smell of exotic and fine food, the feel of the demons hand slowly making it's way down- wait hang on!

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He whispered angrily.

Damien flashed him an apologetic grin accompanied by a couple of whispered words that sounded like "Oops, my bad!" It took every amount of self restraint he had not to rip off his hat and wallop him repeatedly over the head with it. But, being a 'lady' he just accepted the apology and allowed himself to be led off into the hall and away from his butler who's expression now read "I am going to brutally murder you if the worst way possible and nobody will hear you screams for help, oh and I shall be laughing during this~"

At this Ciel smirked. Sebastian would probably be able to get his way if the plan worked. He bloody hoped it would or else he was as good as dead!

The entire grand hall had been decorated with an incredible amount of blue. Ciel admitted, he did like the color but, not in this extent! The curtains, the floor, the walls, the flowers even the goddamned table clothes. This guy had gone overboard on the whole decoration thing. He suspected that Sebastian had a hand in this.

Damien led him to the head of the main table where there were two seats (both with dark blue cushions) and allowed him to sit for the meal. He felt so bloody awkward with the man eyeing him like he was a tasty chunk of meat ,which in his eyes, he probably was. He hoped that they weren't going to even dare serve him any meat because if they did, manners and etiquette be damned, he was going to outright refuse it and fly off the handle. After hearing what they did to their previous victims. Luckily, he could order what he pleased and when questioned why he didn't have any meats he said that he didn't believe in eating animals. Apart from that, the meal went without incident. So far so good. But, after that the real party got started.

He didn't quite feel like dancing with Damien but, the other men in the room were eyeing him as if they wanted to murder him, sell of his soul, then rape his dead body while feasting off his flesh, which wasn't a pleasant thought at all. In fact, he felt quite sick with his thoughts. Ciel snapped out of his inner musings when he caught Damien sending him a questioning look. He smiled shyly and took the hand what was offered to him. Despite how much he disliked the demon, he partnered with him anyway. He did seem to be the safest out of the group except for Sebastian whom, somehow, had been dragged into working for the insufferable prick.

"Would my lady care to take to the floor for a waltz?" Damien asked with that stupid toothy grin like the Cheshire cat.

"I would enjoy that very much." He replied knowing he'd have to do so to make sure the plan worked, he couldn't suspect a thing.

After a while of dancing aimlessly among other couples, his patience had begun to wear thin. He was tired and just wanted to rest for a minute because he felt as if he had been dancing for hours non stop and he just wanted to rest. He swore to God, if his drink had been spiked he was going to let Sebastian tear his to shreds and feed him to some sort of demonic beast. What was with demons and their diets?

"How are you feeling princess?"

"Uh... not to good. I think I need to sit down." He slurred.

'I sound drunk. I most probably am. Stupid demons and their stupid ways of trying to get women into bed!' He thought bitterly as Damien led him to a throne type seat that he was sure hadn't been there before.

"I'm sorry, princess but, this is where we say goodbye." The demon whispered in his ear a tiny bit of regret tinting his words, "You might die from this or something worse could happen."

One of the servant demons scuttled over to them and handed the leader a red box that was obviously of importance because the poor servant was being hit with questions along the lines of: "Did you drop it?", "Have you broken it?", etc. After the poor thing scuttled away back into the shadows once again, Damien ripped the box open like an angry beast revealing a beautifully jeweled crown. To Ciel it just looked like a bit of a mess as none of the gems decorating it were the same color. It was quite silly thinking about it but, the demons around him didn't seem to care.

Ciel suddenly felt rather awkward as all eyes in the room were now focused on him. He hated being the center of attention but, he found that he couldn't move. He was entirely paralyzed. They had spiked his drink after all! Those sneaky little! Words could not express how angry he was at that moment. He wanted to squirm away as Damien approached him with the crown. As he delicately discarded his hat and replaced it with the jeweled crown, Ciel could see that a couple of the demons edged away out of fear of the contact he had made with a much stronger demon.

"Behold! Today is a triumphant day for us: The Outcasts of Society. Today we unfold the plan our good friend, Dominus de Lapsis, to purify the soul, body and mind of our fair maiden!" Damien declared happily.

The then bent down to Ciel's level and gave him a stern look right in the eye before adverting his gaze to busy himself with slipping some sort of ring on to one of his fingers. Ciel watched him in mild interest as he did this before looking down at the piece of jewelry now adorning his wedding finger when he stepped away. To his surprise he didn't expect to see his own ring as there on his hand where it belonged. The cheeky bastard had managed to steal from his home as well as kidnapping him and taking his butler! The nerve! If Sebastian didn't kill him he would!

Suddenly his entire body convulsed in pain and he could hear somebody screaming far off in the distance. They sounded like they were in considerable peril.

'Can't they just keep it shut? I'm in agony here and I'm not making a sound!' He thought angrily.

Realization crept up on him slowly. It was him that was screaming. He honestly didn't know that he could make such a noise! Despite the pain, he knew that if he kept screaming like this, their plan would never work.

**Sebastian's POV**

As soon as his young master started screaming he knew something was wrong. He had been present with other demons who had tried this in the past and none of the humans had ever so much as uttered a sound. This was bad. Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong and every last demon in the room knew it.

He was by the suffering child immediately despite Damien screaming also to leave her be. He paid the other no mind as he wasn't his master. He looked into the boys eyes that were now spilling tears down his pretty face. He hated to admit it but, he looked so cute in pain just not this kind. In fact, seeing his like this was terrifying.

"Young master, I cannot act with out an order. You must speak for me to be able to help you. Do you understand?"

His response was a quick nod from the boy and more hysterical ranting from the weaker demon.

"Now, say it! Say the order!"

"I-I want you to k-kill all of these...ah... insufferable bastards!" He pretty much screamed through the pain, "This is an order, SEBASTIAN!"

"_**Yes my Lord.**_"

"Don't be a fool girl! Your contracted dog will not help you now!" Damien yelled frustrated with the situation.

Sebastian just chucked darkly, turning around to meet the man's faintly glowing eyes with his blood red ones.

"That is where you are wrong, Damien Fossor, for I am the one my Lord has called for." He chuckled his own eyes now glowing with an malevolent light.

Most of the lesser demons had retreated backwards and were now whimpering in fear. The ones that had not were simply watching in awe and admiration. Damien however, was preparing for a fight to the death if he had to. Sebastian just shrugged and charged at the much weaker demon quickly taking him by the throat.

"You! What-what are you?" He asked clearly choking.

"_**I am simply one Hell of a butler.**_" He replied as he crushed the man's neck easily in his hand.

He was dead and that was that he supposed. It was a shame that he had to ruin a clean pair of gloves. Ciel would not be happy one bit with his current appearance. He quickly ran back over to his master and would of torn the crown from the boy's head had he not be frozen in panic. Before the young lord had been crying but, now he had stopped replacing the tears from his contract eye with streams of pure blue blood. Sebastian could of sword humans bled red no matter how noble the were unless... unless he was changing. This time he did tear the crown from his head, fear fueling his movements. The boy slumped in the chair allowing the butler to quickly grasp him and turn his head to look him in the face.

"Young master! Oh, Hell what have they done to you?" He nearly yelled in Ciel's face.

The boy was completely unresponsive to him. This was bad. Really bad. He'd seen this a couple of times when a human body was purified. Some times, the human's body cannot stand the strain and it causes something deep down somewhere inside of them to change and they would lose some part of their body. On most accounts their eyes exploded. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that. Usually these humans were the ones that changed into angels half way through the purification and Ciel was much more that half way.

He gathered the child in his arms letting his head loll onto his shoulder. He had to get help, and fast. First he would take the boy back home and then he would contact his old 'friend' who wasn't really a friend at all. He shivered at the thought. He'd rather deal with the Undertaker any day than pay a visit to this fool and his obnoxious master any day. He considered actually seeing the Undertaker first. Anything to delay meeting with him. He sighed deeply.

"Young master, you've certainly gotten us into a mess now haven't you?" He chuckled slightly before launching himself and the unconscious child into the night from one of the large windows starting his quest to save the boy's life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this arc of my fanfiction 3 Thank you for all the support you've given me over the period of time I took to write this. I will be having a short break for a while tp write other things and do my coursework (bleh D:) but, I leave you wondering what happens next? And who is this mystery friend of Sebastian's? If you guess I wont tell you if you're right or not cuz I don't want to ruin anything! Adios 3**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**A/N: Okay, I got really excited about the plot and wrote this quicker than intended :D I'm happy that you guys enjoyed the last one and I've made sure to work out as many kinks in the story as possible. If I have missed anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you to everyone who have took the time to enjoy this as much as I have. From now on things should begin to get interesting hopefully. Now on with the story.**

**Ciel's POV**

He didn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that it hurt. It hurt hurt hurt! He whimpered in pain, trying to cause his discomfort to leave. It was strange. A very odd feeling indeed. He felt somewhat heavier than normal but, didn't truly care, he was just too comfortable where he was laid. He slowly opened his eyes, mind fuzzy from took him some time to realize that he was back in his own bed, in his own room, in his own mansion.

Ciel sighed contently and settled back into the soft welcoming bed. He could tell that the sheets had been washed recently as they smelt faintly of lavender which was one of his favorite scents although he did have a fondness for the fresh scent of spearmint as well. He also liked the scent of roses, he'd currently smelt enough to last for a life time because it seemed that the entire population of the women of England seemed to favor it as a perfume.

The pain was still there but, it was much less than what he had been feeling before he woke. He sniffed again, nose picking up the fresh scent of chamomile tea and steaming oxtail soup. His mouth was nearly watering at the thought of a good meal.

"I see your awake now, young master." Sebastian said, genuinely smiling as he wheeled the trolley over to the side of the boys bed.

"Ah, yes. I don't seem to recall what happened thought. How long have I been sleeping?" Ciel said as the butler began pouring him some tea.

"A little over a week, my lord. You've been in very poor health since we managed to escape from that place." He replied handing over the tea, "As you may know it's chamomile today. I know you don't drink it much but, it has been said that chamomile has the ability to sooth and reduce the intensity of pain."

Ciel just nodded in understanding and sipped his tea. The smell that chamomile had was akin to fresh apples and had a sweet flavor with a floral finish. Once he had finished, Sebastian calmly served him some of the oxtail soup. He hated to admit but, the demon knew exactly how to take care of him when he was sick. Although he wasn't ill, just in a bit of pain and discomfort, it was always nice to have a steaming hot bowl of soup. Oxtail soup was a rich, flavorful soup that was usually a winter favorite. It offered antibiotic effects of onion and garlic and was quite filling especially when served with Sebastian's freshly baked bread that was still slightly warm.

He would never admit it but, he didn't mind being fawned over when he was sick in bed. It made him feel as if he was the most important person in the world. Currently that wasn't on his mind, what was thought, was what had actually happened to him after he passed out in Damien's castle?

Pain and possible injury be damned, he;d beat it from Sebastian if he had to which wasn't an issue as he could just order him to answer.

He finished his small meal and drank down another cup of the golden tea, detecting a sweet hint of honey. He watched as the butler busied himself with cleaning up and organizing the trolley. Ciel often watched during such duties as they had always somewhat fascinated him. He shook his head slightly to stop his mind wandering from the task at hand.

"Sebastian?" He asked somewhat shyly.

"Yes, young master?"

"What exactly happened back in that castle after the ball? I can't seem to remember a single thing." He asked giving the man a glare that said 'answer or else'.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. It's a long story and some parts you may find quite... disturbing." He replied.

Ciel just patted an empty space on the bed inviting the butler to sit. Both knew this was a rather bold and mostly improper move on his part an it would now be a battle of wills. Sebastian sighed in defeat knowing it best to give up and do as Ciel said, especially when he was not in the best of health. He was difficult on the best of days.

"What do you wish to know, young master?" He asked eyeing the child.

"I want to know everything, no skipping details!" Ciel said settling back into his pillows.

_Flashback Sebastian's POV_

He was worried. Very worried indeed. After he managed to get Ciel away from that he had to rest to make sure the boy was well. He was far from it. The blue colored blue was now streaming from his contract eye that was now pitch black. He already felt as if the blood was enough to worry about, now the process of change had taken another step up.

He scooped Ciel up into his arms and ran at demon speed back to London and back to the cold, damp shop that the Undertaker called home. He kicked the door open and marched into the shop. Luckily the man was still up working on his current 'client'. He barely looked up at the demon as he laid Ciel atop a closed coffin since there was no way in Hell that he would put him in one. After a couple of long painful minutes the man came up to them, snickering all the while.

"Ehehehehe... this is a good one! I didn't expect the young Earl to go such lengths to gather information! What kind of case is it this time?" The mortician asked in his eerie tone.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Sebastian snapped infuriated by the reaper's in capability to grasp the seriousness of the situation, "Some scavengers put him through the Cleansing Ritual and he's begun to change into an angel already. I want to know if there is an alternative to that method."

"Hmmmmm... well, killing him would work. I have a lovely coffin just his size that is lined with silk. I'm sure he'd feel very comfortable in there!" He giggled in glee earning a glare from the demon, "Or you could just let him turn! Other wise, no there is no way out of meeting with him."

"There has got to be another demon willing to help somewhere!" He groaned in distaste, "How about that maid who lives with him?"

"No no no, she wouldn't help you. Not without payment." The Undertaker said as he inspected the unconscious earl.

Sebastian would of growled in anger at him had he not seemed to be musing over something he had seen. In all truth, he didn't want to know what it was and why he was suddenly more interested.

"Well, it seems that you wont have to go to see your 'friend' after all." He chuckled flashing the demon a twisted smile.

"Is it too late to stop the change then...?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, well, I suppose you could say that but, it seems that the contract he made with you will stop him from changing completely. He's still mostly 'angel' thought with a dash of humanity which you could easily remedy after all." He said winking.

Sebastian shivered. He did not want the creepy old reaper getting involved in his 'mating' patterns. He did not want to have to force his master to give up the last shred of humanity he would have left within his body now that he was too late to fix him. He was beginning to think he should of gone straight to the other demon he knew. He just wished he could have had more time.

"Ehehehe. You shouldn't think things like that! This was a fixed moment in the boy's life, just like his parents death and just like forming your contract. It was unavoidable so why don't you just roll with it?"

He jut glared at him and scooped Ciel up and began to walk towards the exit when the reaper called to him.

"I hope you realize that demons just call what he is now angels to avoid fear among the lower ranks which could lead to rebellion against Lord Lucifer. You know what he is, don't you?" The reaper asked in a rare serious voice, "He was already a Nephilim so, now he has been purified you'd think he was an angel but, you know the truth. He is far from being an angel."

"And what if I don't know what he's become, Undertaker?" He asked cautiously turning to eye the reaper.

"You will soon enough. Now if you have no business, I must get this pretty one ready for her funeral." He said gesturing to whom he had been working on before Sebastian had rudely interrupted him.

Sebastian quickly made his exit and returned Ciel to the mansion. He had to admit, it felt good to e back on the estate after being in London and that castle for so long. He was sure that his young master would feel better being back home once he awoke which he wasn't quite sure when that would be.

He took the sleeping child up to his room and laid him on the bed while he went to run a nice hot bath, scenting it with lavender as it would help relax his master even if he was in a deep unresponsive sleep. He returned to the bedroom after making sure the water was not too hot or cold. He would have to be careful and keep a hold of the boy as he really didn't want him to drown by accident. He also made sure to grab a night shirt for the child as he was leaving because it would be less than comfortable to sleep in what he was already wearing.

He made sure to check for bruises while he washed his master down. He would also have to clean his face off as he was covered in awful makeup and had dried blood running down his right cheek. Once he was clean, Sebastian dressed him for night like he usually did and carried him back to bed, tucking him in.

Once all was done and he made sure that the kitchen wasn't blown up from Bard's attempts at cooking and that the garden wasn't on fire from Finny's day activities. He knew that MeyRin wouldn't of broken any fine china because they wouldn't of had any guests but, she could of made an awful mess of keeping everything dust free. To his surprise (and slight annoyance) the entire place was in perfect condition. In truth he had wanted something to do to keep his mind off what had happened. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

When the ritual or whatever it was began, he wasn't quite sure what to expect fully. Sure, he had seen it happen before but, Ciel was contracted and he'd never seen it done with a contracted human. Usually, demons would respect other's contracts and leave the human be but, there were always the ones who disrespected authority and the like in every race. Being a high class demon, he would never compromise another demon's contract. Ones like Damien were at the bottom of the social ladder and did whatever they could to climb it. He often looked down upon demons like him.

He stood in the kitchen wondering what he should do to keep his mind off his master then the idea came to him. Whenever human life got too much for him he would bake a cake. Since the servants hadn't made a complete mess of the mansion while they were away he would reward them with a meal fit for the master of their house!

_End of Flashback._

**Ciel's POV**

"So, that's what happened then? Hmm, I thought it would be a bit more dramatic." Ciel sighed looking over at his butler who had stood up and was once again arranging the items on the trolley.

"Yes and it was quite stressful for me, young master. Finding out such things was quite a shock I assure you."

"What things? What even is a Nephilim any way?" He asked slightly frustrated with demon's behavior.

"A Naphilim is a child conceived between a human and a fallen angel. You are not what you seem to be." He said turning around with a sorrowful look on his face.

Ciel just smiled weakly at him. So, that was what people hated his family for? They were half breeds. It was quite funny actually. Everyone always said how beautiful he was or even how much he resembled his father. He was pretty sure he's read something before about things like this. Something about being the offspring of fallen angels (which he assumed were demons at the time) and humans. Mostly the human was a woman, not a man which was why such beings were brought up on Earth. He was pretty sure that such people would only be welcomed in Hell.

He couldn't help but laugh at how serious Sebastian looked which caused the man's frown to deepen which just caused his to laugh harder.

"This is not funny, young master. This means that you could be in considerable peril!" He nearly snapped.

"And what would that be?" He snickered recovering his dignity.

"You are born from darkness. The purification is a ritual of light often used by angels to help souls that have been accepted into heaven leave any traces of sin behind. Light and shadow do not and must not be mixed for there will be serious problems. Most times the living vessel dies. Sometimes the human becomes an angel but as you know you are not fully human so there were different... problems to deal with." He explained warily.

"These problems, they are..?" Ciel asked now beginning to sense how serious things had become.

Sebastian held out his hand to help the young earl from his bed. He eyed him with curiosity before accepting the hand. As soon as he was stood by his butler, he realized he was wearing no clothing at all and gasped at how undignified this was. He found himself being led towards the large full length mirror. Before he could reach it however, the demon stopped him.

"Please don't be angry, I did try to warn you the best I could." He said allowing him to continue on his own.

Ciel nearly fainted when he saw his own reflection. How hadn't he noticed yet? No wonder he was so comfortable. From his back there were two elegant arching ash grey wings that were tipped jet black.

"You became one of the Fallen..." He heard the demon say from what seemed to be very far away.

**A/N: I'm just uploading this before I start coursework and revision so I can give you something to get your teeth into before I go for a short while. If you have any questions or suggestions or have found mistakes, R&R if you like. At least let me know if you liked it or not. It dosen't matter if you review or not, this will keep going but, it's always nice to hear from you guys! I hope you enjoyed this, I did :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**A/N: Hello again people~ I see you liked the last chapter haha. I don't think anyone was expecting that! Thanks to all the people who followed/Favorited/reviewed and read last time~ I've finished college for the summer now and have two and a half months to do stuff~ I hope you enjoy this~ (Sebastians POV btw) oh and all of a sudden my laptop decided to add in huge spaces**

It had been a long ride out to his good 'friend's' preferred meeting spot. Like the Undertaker said, there would be no avoiding meeting with the man. The carriage drew up outside some old ruins of what appeared to be a roman structure. The entire place was overgrown and the stone was covered in thick ivy. There was no wonder why nobody had seen it, even if it was just off the forest path.

Sebastian gracefully jumped down from the driver's seat and helped his young master from the carriage. After finding out about the extra limbs he had sticking out of his back, he had been rather unbalanced and had been finding it difficult to walk. In the end they had decided to strap the wings down to his back. It was uncomfortable but, a better alternate to what Ciel had proposed they do, which was cut them off.

He watched curiously as the young lord looked around clearly thinking that this was an odd place to be meeting somebody.

"Are you sure this is where you friend wants to meet us?" He asked, clearly dissatisfied with the whole situation, "There's nothing here."

"Your just not looking closely enough to see, my lord." He said gently turning the boy in the direction of the hidden ruins, "This way."

Ciel just brushed his hands off him and gestured for him to lead the way as he had no clue where he was going. Sebastian grasped one of the boy's hands and lead him through the trees and undergrowth and around partly uncovered ruins. Eventually they reached what a large lake, shrouded in ethereal mist with a large marble bridge spanning it's entire length that reached a large platform built into the center of the lake.

"What is this place...?" Ciel asked eyeing the bridge as if it were about to attack him.

"This is the bridge between realms. It is also a neutral grounds where both angels and demons stand as equals, my lord." He replied, giving him time to let the information soak in.

His master nodded after a couple of moments allowing the demon to lead him up the steps and onto the bridge. The sudden drop in wind speed was clearly obvious as they got nearer and nearer to the platform in the center. He could feel Ciel shivering slightly either from cold or from fear he didn't know but, he gripped his hand in a reassuring manner anyway.

Before they knew it, they were stood on the platform waiting for the man to arrive. Sebastian didn't know what Ciel was expecting but, he was pretty sure he would be surprised. After all, considering he had told him it was a neutral grounds for all demons and angels, it could be anyone. They were slightly early but, that gave them time to talk over the possible outcomes.

"Sebastian... what do you think will happen to me...?" Ciel asked looking up into the sky that was still waiting for the day to break.

"I was about to go through the several different outcomes, my lord but, ultimately, it is your decision but, you must also bear in mind that there will be some decisions that favor you more than myself." He said with a trademark demonic smile.

To his slight surprise, the child didn't shrink away like usual, nor did he show any signs of fear. He just stared right through him with his one bright blue eye and blackened contract one. Sebastian shivered slightly in the cool air surrounding them. They both knew the importance of this meeting and they both knew now was not the time for control games.

"There are several options' my lord." The demon began, "Some as I said benefit you more than me. Such ones are if you decided to become either an angel or a demon which would give me no chance of ever devouring your soul. You could decide to stay as you are but, I'm afraid you would also be of no use to me."

"So? What am I supposed to do then?" The young earl snapped, "You said there were more favorable options so what are they?"

"Well for starters, you could always decide to go half and half, meaning halfway human, which would put your soul up for grabs. With that option the contract would become null and demons would be flocking from all over to try and get their mitts on you." He simply stated, "Unfortunately the choice to become human is completely gone now and of course you could always just decide to give yourself up to me."

That last statement caused him to get a complementary slap to the face as well with a rather unhappy master. He had suggested such means before and had gotten a dart thrown at him for trying to wriggle away from the contract. He sighed deeply looking back at the boy. He would never know why the boy got so easily angered when something didn't go his way, he just passes it off as being a human thing.

"When is your friend getting here anyway?"

Sebastian looked up into the sky, the dawn just about to set the sky a blaze with color. He let a smirk drift across his face. That man really knew how to make an entrance.

"Any second now." He replied.

Suddenly, a column of light burst from the sky illuminating the entire area with it's golden radiance. Ciel yelped in shock and jumped back into Sebastian who chuckled slightly. Angel's always liked to make a flash appearance and it always amused him as to why.

The man floated down from the heaven's and as soon as he saw that they were actually there waiting for him he looked as if he wanted to float upwards again, which would have been quite humorous. Luckily he decided against it as he had promised after all. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Sebastian had to fight the urge to attack him, after all demons and angels don't get on.

He expected a brief hello that was worded like "What in heaven's name do you want this time?" but, it seemed his attention was fixed on his small master. The angel quirked an eyebrow at the demon and sighed deeply.

"What kind of trouble have to got your self into this time? I told you countless times I am _NOT _helping you eat more people's souls." The angel sighed holding a perfect hand to his face.

"I'm not asking for that. We have a contract but, there is a danger of his soul becoming invalid." He snapped back.

"Hostile as always. It's a _pleasure _to see you again, I suppose." The angel drawled.

"I would say it's simply horrible to be in your presence again, Ashe. I thought they kicked you out anyway."

"Well, a good guy can't be kept down forever you see!"

"We haven't got time for fun and games. This is serious!" He growled.

"I know." The white winged man retorted, "I suppose you've given your little friend time to figure it out? Although the only thing you said is that somehow he'd been converted into a Fallen."

"What kind of idiot do you take me for. Of course I've explained our options!"

"_His options_." The angel clarified, "You have no say in this. It's his body, he can do what he pleases with himself."

Ciel at that moment was just looking from one to the other, a rather comical confused look on his face. In any other situation, Sebastian would of found it adorable but, his good 'friend' could simply try to manipulate him to screw him over. He pulled the boy close growling at the holy being to stay away and not try anything funny. Neutral grounds be damned, he would tear that bastard apart if he so much as thought about doing anything like that.

"Have you decided on what your going to do, young master?" He asked, still with his arms around the boy.

He received a nod in reply. Obviously, the boy was studying the man before him, trying to figure out what his deal was. Sebastian secretly wished he wouldn't do that sometimes because his stares could be intimidating and it was hard to make any new friends and potential business partners with anyone. This time, however, he was glad what he was doing as he was a damn good judge of character.

"So, what have you decided?" Ashe asked clearly bored already.

"I have decided, looking at all possibilities, that it would be in my best interest to take on a half and half form." He said, still looking at the angel with curiosity.

"Are you sure about that? You do realize that demon's will start targeting you as your contract will dissolve into nothing and you'll become an easy target."

"I know. But, I have Sebastian and as long as my soul is still edible, I will give it to him. I never go back on my word." The boy replied giving the white clad man a glare that would make adults quake in their boots.

"Well, it's your loss of complete immortality. I suppose you should know one thing..."

"And that would be...?" Sebastian growled holding Ciel even closer causing the angel to look at him curiously.

"You wont age so after a couple years or so, you'll have to vanish from yje public eye, as well as abandoning your friends." The angel announced an almost gleeful smile crossing his face.

"Then that is what I'll do. I can live without them."

He could hear the strain in his voice. Having to leave everyone who had been there for him after his parent's death would hurt him greatly. Of course, Sebastian knew, he would have to vanish as well. Probably a coach crash or something would do. It must be something that would kill them both but, this wasn't the time to think about that.

"Young master, is that what you truly wish to do?" He asked receiving a nod in reply and having the boy wriggle out from his arms to approach the angel.

He could see a sinister smile beginning to form on the angel's face as the child approached him. It took every once of self control not to grab him and pull him back into his arms. He was already growling at the other man warning him if he tried anything funny he would kill him. But, both of them knew that would not be an option, not here and that meant the angel could do anything.

Suddenly before his eyes, the demon saw his master drop limply to the ground and the angel's smirk grew wider. He immediately ran to the unconscious child and scooped him into his arms, trying to wake him by gently shaking him.

"Oh? You thought I'd help you? Really demon you should known better than to ask an angel for help." Ashe tsked before spreading his wings and taking off, "Enjoy the rest of your life with a brat."

Sebastian was too shocked to even move. What did he mean the rest of his life? The sky that had been bleeding with the color of the dawn had quickly become overcast with grey clouds threatening rain. He gently scooped up Ciel and was slightly surprised by the fact he could feel that the wings were gone which meant that the angel bastard had done something. A couple of little droplets of rain began falling from the sky and the butler decided that it would be best to be undercover when it fully started.

He quickly ran back to the carriage, making sure not to jolt his unconscious master around too much, leaping over bushes in the forest and being careful of the low hanging branches. Luckily he was back inside and out of the rain in seconds. He sighed deeply and checked Ciel over, not finding anything out of place. Whatever Ashe had done he would have to wait and see.

~ _one month later_

Sebastian brushed down his neat suit and peeped into the grand ball room. There were many ladies in overly frilly dresses in an array of different colors twirling around the dance floor with their respective partners. It all seemed like a perfectly normal night but, that would soon change. They had decided to target this place and sniff out as much information on their 'friend' as possible.

Ciel stood beside him, shoved into another pink monstrosity of a dress topped off with a matching hat and a wig. He was seriously unhappy about the entire situation he was in. After Ashe had changed him, he had been taunting them pretty much daily and they had both had enough of it. They had spent a few days coming up with a plan for revenge and they had decided that hunting him down like some beast, eventually killing him or whatever because neither of them knew if angel's could die.

For the little matter of what he had done to the unhappy boy stood beside him, Sebastian didn't know what they could do about it. He supposed it wasn't as bad as it could be after all and the Undertaker would help with any problems although he wasn't completely trustworthy.

"Are you ready, _my lady_?" He asked at long last looking down at the boy.

"Of course I am." He snapped back looking up at the demon.

For a brief moment demonic red met angelic purple before both master and butler made their way into the crowd.

**A/N: Pft, Ashe because I could :b**

**would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, who has followed or Favorited or who has simply read over the course of this story. This is the end of this one but, I have left it wide open for a sequel which will be getting written at some point. I have no ideas as of yet or a name so if anyone can come up with anything for it, feel free to say so in your review or PM me or something~**

**On an other note, I am ,as a celebration for having 3 months of summer holidays, will be writing Gift Fics for people. Check out my profile for more information on this. Really all you have to do is ask~**

**So thanks again for sticking with this for all 8 chapters and I'll see you again in the sequel ^o^**


	9. Teaser for the Sequel

**A/N: so here you go, as I promised, a little teaser for you~ enjoy 3**

The girl watched from across the room, as many ladies twirled and weaved their way across the dance floor with their partners. People would expect her to be simply disinterested with what was going on around her or maybe even waiting for somebody. In fact she was both. She had seen all she needed to and was now awaiting her tutor.

The young lady in question was dressed in the finest clothes money could buy, fit for the queen of England herself. Her pretty ball gown consisted of layers of pink silks and white lace with pretty bows and ribbons. She stood away from the dance floor in the shadows near the door. Nobody noticed her and that was the way she liked it.

A man approached her, dressed in a neat green suit, with his hair scooped away from his face. He pushed up his glasses further on to his nose as the girl looked up at him with the same bored expression.

"They should be here soon. It seems our good _friend _has left us in quite a predicament. Get ready, the other's are in position." The man said, eyes alight with almost insane glee.

"Let's just keep it as quick as possible. I feel humiliated in this." She snapped.

Just then, gun shots rang from outside and the music stopped. People screamed and scattered, fear hanging thick in the air. The lights flickered and went out and the chandelier started to sway as the entire building began to quake.

The girl sighed deeply and walked calmly out into the crowd of panicking people.

"I'm I were you, I'd take refuge in the basement." She called out, reaching for the two guns held in their respective holsters.

At that moment several wolf type beasts burst into the ball room, and more panicked people began to flee. The beasts had great maws lined with crystal teeth which looked as if they were glowing. They had no pupils in their eyes, only a large white space that pulsated with wrath. The girl smirked and fired of a few rounds at the leader of the pack as the man she was just with dispatched the creatures left, right and centre.

Together they made quick work of the beasts and were soon stood together, surveying the aftermath of the attack, their friends joining them.

"More Holy Beasts, he's mocking us." She growled, anger clear in her voice.

"Well, it seems my _young master _is getting more dangerous every passing day."

The boy posing as girl looked at hid disguised butler.

"Shut up Sebastian."


End file.
